Timer
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Brody's timer hadn't started the moment he was born, but roughly eighteen months after. Preston's timer had been counting down since the day he was born.


Timer

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **So... I'm actually Power Ranger trash. If you've read my bio, then you've seen both which ones I've watched, my favorite characters, and my ships. If this does not appeal to you, my readers, then please feel free to click the back button and read something else. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, welcome to my story. It's a SoulMate AU, as most of the stories I write are. For this specific one, it's the Timer AU, where you have a timer that ticks down the seconds before you and your SoulMate meet. SoulMates always have a mental bond.**

 **AU: Timer SoulMate, Alpha/Beta/Omega**

 _Brody Romero: Alpha_

 _Hayley Foster: Alpha_

 _Levi Weston: Beta_

 _Sarah Thompson: Beta_

 _Calvin Maxwell: Omega_

 _Preston Tien: Omega_

Brody's timer hadn't started the moment he was born, but roughly eighteen months after. His parents said that meant his SoulMate was younger than him. Aiden had told him not to worry too much about it, timers stopped and started and changed like that all the time. Humans were very unpredictable and therefore, the timers that counted down the times where too. Brody was thankful to have such amazing parents and a great brother., he wasn't sure where he'd be without them. Then, when he was four, his mother left and things got a little harder, but Brody persevered. He started learning how to handle chores and even cooking when his father's had turned out to be burned and his brother's practically radioactive.

His lessons as a ninja had begun once he was old enough to walk by himself, becoming as _easy_ as walking as he continued to practice. Brody learned a new way to live. His life soon turned simple and fun. Then he turned seven and Galvanax came to Earth in search of the prim that crash-landed in his yard short months before and things changed. His brother ran as her father instructed him to and his father vanished in a flash of white and Brody was left on his own. One of the aliens took him roughly by the arm and led him back to Galvanax's ship. There, he was enslaved and forced to work as a mechanic and a punching bag for training monsters.

He presented as Alpha on Galvanax's ship roughly six years later.

Mick helped his make sense of what his father hadn't gotten to teach him about his designation, but mostly it was all trial and error. He began dreaming of blue smoke and magic and big brown eyes and Brody knew that it was his SoulMate, so he started planning for a way off the ship. He began trying to figure out where his brother may have run too, he began trying to make sense of the images in his head that told him about his SoulMate. The timer on his wrist continued to count down and before Brody knew it, ten years had passed since his capture and the timer flashed with days instead of years.

After three Earth days had passed, the timer read a matter of hours. Brody saw a chance to leave the ship with the Ninja Nexus Prism in tow. He gathered Mick and Redbot and jumped off the ship with no regrets.

 _Ninja Steel~Ninja Steel~Ninja Steel_

Preston's timer had been counting down since the day he was born. His mother told him that meant his SoulMate was older than him. How much older, Preston didn't know, but he sincerely hoped it wasn't anywhere above five years. It would be weird if they were _too_ much older than him.

All Preston's life, he'd been attended to by servants. His father's company wasn't something he really saw, so for many years, it had just been him and his mother. Sure, Preston knew his dad existed, but Marcus Tien was a working machine and rarely thought of anything more than his job for many days at a time.

Until Preston's mother took him to see his first magic show around the time he turned five, Preston hadn't really known what he wanted to do. Then he watched as the magician pulled a rabbit out of his hat, coins from his ears, and turned one-dollar bills into twenty-dollar bills, then hundred dollar bills and suddenly, the air was _alive_ with magic and it was all Preston could feel. Once a month for two years, Preston's Mom and Dad took time out of their day to go and see the magic show and Preston was happy for the meager attention he could garner from his father.

Then his mother left one day to go and get something from the store.

Her funeral happened, but Preston didn't understand why Mommy wasn't coming home and why Daddy didn't take him to see the magic shows any more.

For several more years, it went like this. If Preston was lucky, he would see his father at dinner. If he was not, he wouldn't see his father for many weeks. Preston learned how to care for himself. At age ten, Preston presented as Omega too early and that was the most he'd seen of his father in three years. His dad was gone before his first Heat was up and Preston felt more alone than he had when he was seven and his mother left the house one day and never came back.

 _Ninja Steel~Ninja Steel~Ninja Steel_

Brody fell to Earth with a crash and a clatter and a bunch of pain. Having endured more from the monsters, he managed to get on his feet and ignore the pain in his ribs and shoulders. He'd have Redbot look at them once he was sure it was safe. Until then, he had a monster to fight off. He didn't hear the timer beeping faster until he was nearly bowled over by a blonde girl and a brunette boy on a hoverboard. He stood and ran over to help the pair up, he helped up the girl first, feeling nothing but sympathy and guilt, then the boy. "Are you guys okay?" he asked quickly.

"We're fine. I'm Sarah." the girl replied.

The boy dusted himself off; holding out a hand as he added, "I'm Preston."

Then Preston looked up and Brody caught his eyes and suddenly, all Brody could hear was the sound of his timer going off. "It's _you,_ " Brody breathed out.

Preston tilted his head. The small male's eyes widened in realization as he came to the conclusion Brody had already reached, "You're _here_."

Brody grabbed Preston into a hug and felt him stiffen, but he couldn't find it within himself to let go. Slowly, Preston hugged him back and all Brody could think was, _I found you_. Somehow, at that moment, it was enough.

 _Ninja Steel~Ninja Steel~Ninja Steel_

Preston couldn't say he wasn't surprised after finding out his SoulMate was from space. His life had been tainted by magic since the day he went to see his first show, so anything else would be… Well, wrong. Now the hug, well, that did surprise him. But not in the, _"oh this person I've never met before is hugging me, that's kind of weird"_ kind of way. More like _"_ _holy shit, this person is hugging me, help, help, what do I do!"_ kind of way.

Preston's life with his father had been lacking in a few things since the death of his mother short years prior, and physical affection had been one of those things. Preston hadn't really been hugged in too many years and was out of practice and touch-starved, but when Brody had wrapped his arms around him, Preston felt nothing but affection and kindness and _love_ and it was all a little overwhelming. It took him a second to hug the space-boy back but embracing the Alpha before him felt very right.

It those few precious moments, it was perfect.


End file.
